Phoon (540)
Phoon, A.K.A. Experiment 540, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. She is designed to generate devastating, typhoon-like winds; in her mutated form, she has enhanced strength and can fire projectiles at enemies, while her blasts are more powerful. Her one true place is creating winds for windsurfers at the beach. Bio Experiment 540 was the 540th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to create destructive, typhoon-like winds. 540 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 540's pod landing on a rooftop weather vane. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series A breeze caused 540's pod to fall off the weather vane into the roof's rain gutter, where it rolled down into a rain barrel, activating the experiment. 540 created a typhoon-like wind and then proceeded to destroy the house. Shortly after, 540 blew down some palm trees near Gantu's ship. When Gantu went out to try and catch 540, the latter blew a tree onto Gantu's head. The resulting concussion left him confused and disoriented, which Experiment 625 took notice, though Gantu still resumed searching for 540 anyway. Meanwhile, Lilo decided to temporarily quit experiment hunting after an unfortunate mishap. She then attended Hip Hop Fusion, where she impressed some rich hippie girls by telling falsehoods about her life. When Gantu later showed up at the school, thinking Lilo was hiding the experiment from him, Lilo tried to cover up the situation by telling the hippie girls that Gantu was her eccentric uncle Chester who wasn't quite right in the head. Due to his concussion caused by the blow he took earlier, Gantu believed the lies that Lilo told the hippie girls, and ended up thinking that aliens were only figments of his imagination. He then decided to go surfing at the beach. Sometime after, Stitch (dubbed Wenceslaus by Lilo) arrived and attempted to tell Lilo about 540's hurricane. The hippie girls initially questioned Stitch's body language, but then assumed he was an exotic pet. Unfazed by their opinion, Stitch tagged along with Lilo and the hippie girls. Later, Jumba and Pleakley tracked 540 down. Jumba then tested his latest invention, the Plasmatic Englobulatron, in hopes of catching 540, despite Pleakley's objection to this. Instead, the ray mutated her into a gigantic monster (as stated by Jumba: "76.3% chance will instantly capture experiment, 23.5% chance will destroy entire planet with big boom. This was other 0.2% chance."). After blowing down Jumba and Pleakley, 540 resumed her rampage. Meanwhile, a delusional Gantu was chilling at the beach, where Reuben tried to tell the former that if he didn't catch 540, Hämsterviel would be furious. However, Gantu ignored Reuben, even after the latter managed to get Hämsterviel on the line, thinking both were figments of his imagination. Hämsterviel then subtly advised Reuben to kick Gantu in the rear. In doing so, Gantu immediately came to his senses and set off in search of 540. Sometime later, 540 arrived at Hip Hop Fusion Studio and wreaked havoc with her devastating blasts of wind. She was soon followed by Jumba and Pleakley, and later Gantu. When the hippie girls grew suspicious, Lilo was forced to lie to them even more. The mutated 540 destroyed a large portion of Kokaua Town until Stitch arrived and, after a long battle, succeeded in putting 540 to sleep by rocking her while singing a lullaby. This caused the Plasmatic Englobulatron effect to wear off, and 540 shrunk down to her normal size. When Gantu then attempted to capture 540 in a container, Stitch drooled menacingly, forcing Gantu to surrender. 540, christened Phoon, later found her one true place at the beach providing winds for windsurfers. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Phoon, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Phoon participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by creating cyclones that sucked up Leroys and hurled them through the air. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Phoon made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where the gang went back in time and tampered with Stitch's creation, which started up his glitch and therefore almost erased him from existence. Phoon, along with Ace and Sparky, helped gather enough energy to re-energize Stitch. She later appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Personality Phoon is playful and energetic, hopping around cheerfully after being activated while taking in her surroundings. However, she also enjoys causing destruction, as she proves to be conniving and giggles mischievously as she destroys things with her powerful wind gusts. When Jumba accidentally mutates her with his Plasmatic Englobulatron, she becomes quite aggressive and furious while she continues to destroy things. She dislikes when people try to stop her and will attack anyone who does. However, she enjoys being rocked and hearing lullabies, which soothe her and put her to sleep, as well as reverts her to her normal size. After being reformed, she decides to use her powers on a lighter level for people to enjoy her wind for windsurfing. However, she will use her powers to defend herself when need be, such as during the battle against the Leroy clones. Biology Appearance Phoon is a small, red, round-bodied elephant-like experiment with green eyes with single long eyelashes, two tails, a short trunk and four legs (two of which can serve as arms) that also resembles an Octorok or a Fiery Blowhog. She has a dark red stripe pattern with bumps running down her back and a light-colored underbelly. In her mutated form, she is massively larger and walks upright instead of quadrupedal. She now has three spines sticking out of her head. In addition, her eyes are slanted downward to make her appear menacing. Her teeth and claws are more pronounced in this form, as they are shown sticking out and are never retracted. Special Abilities Phoon can create massive wind blasts by sucking up vast amounts of air and blowing it out with enormous force. These blasts can range from a windy day to tornado-powerful blasts capable of devastating buildings and trees. When applied to Jumba's Plasmatic Englobulatron ray, Phoon mutates to a larger, more powerful form in which she has enhanced strength and can fire projectiles at enemies. In this form, her blasts are greatly enhanced as well, as she was able to blow Stitch away without effort. Weaknesses When applied to rocking and soft music, Phoon falls asleep, despite however awake she may be. Sleep also defies the effects of the Plasmatic Englobulatron, therefore reverting her from her mutated form to her original. Trivia *Phoon's wind blasts are actually recycled sounds of Hathi, Jr.'s trumpeting from The Jungle Book. *Phoon is one of the rare experiments to not have black eyes like most experiments, having green eyes instead. *Phoon's pod color is blue. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Phoon as: "Experiment 540. Primary function: Generates devastating wind blasts." *In Leroy & Stitch, both Phoon's mutated and normal forms appeared, possibly indicating that she has learned to morph in between the forms. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Females Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Video Game Characters Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen Category:Recurring Experiments